A Change In Destiny
by InuAngel82
Summary: *CROSSOVER* What happenes when Inuyasha meets Digimon? A whole lot specially when a exchange students stays with Davis and they become half-demon
1. A New Member Of The Household

A/N-i don't own Inuyasha or Digimon. . . sadly but true. but i do own my character Kami and the new appearance of Davis in upcoming chapters. i hope u enjoy and please R&R!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A CHANGE IN DESTINY  
by: InuAngel82  
  
Chapter 1  
A New Member Of The Household  
  
  
A teenage girl around the age of fifteen was standing in a busy airport saying goodbye to her parents. She had long brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she wore her usual pair of jeans and a pink shirt that says Princess with glitter writing.  
  
Can I go now? I'm gonna miss my flight! she warned her parents slightly annoyed.  
  
Yes of course honey. We're just gonna miss you so much. replied her mother giving her one more hug.  
  
Remember to call and email us ok Kami? asked her father giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Don't worry I will. Kami replied grabbing her backpack and starting to walk away, Bye! I'll miss you and I love ya. Can you say bye to my sisters too? she waved before boarding the plane.  
  
Of Course and we love you too! called her mother with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
Now don't get into any trouble! called her father waving.  
  
NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 32 TO JAPAN. a voice reported over an intercom. Kami boarded the plane alone and took a seat near a window. _Wow I can't believe I'm doing this! I never thought I could go to Japan! This is great except for the fact I can't speak Japanese. I wonder what's it like there or the family I'm staying with? _A million thoughts raced through Kami's mind as she waited for the plane to take off. She sighed as she felt the floor vibrate and her seat rock.   
  
Passengers please take your seats and buckle up. The plane is now taking off. reported a flight attendant over a loud speaker.  
_This will be a long and boring flight. I hope it'll be more exciting when I land.  
  
  
_ Feet slammed against the pavement as sweat dripped from Davis' forehead. He was was supposed to be home an hour ago but was held up at school for another detention. _I knew I shouldn't of played soccer inside again! That was the third window I broke this month! Mental note to self: NEVER PLAY SOCCER INDOORS AGAIN! _Davis was almost to his apartment a few more feet and he would be there. SLAM! The poor boy collided with someone else sending them both to the pavement.   
  
Ow! Watch we're you're going! cried a girl about Davis' age with long black hair and light brown eyes.  
  
Sorry, I'm kinda in a hurry. replied Davis rubbing his head.  
  
It's ok, by the way my name is Kagome. she smiled extending her hand.  
  
The name is Davis, he shook her hand and stood up dusting himself off,   
Well I gotta go, I'm already late as it is.  
  
Sure, I'll see ya around then. replied Kagome. Davis ran off in the direction of his home after waving bye. The young Digidestined came to the elevator and pushed the bottom for up. He waited impatiently tapping his foot on the floor for a few seconds. Then he heard a _ping _and stepped in, pushing the bottom for the forth floor. Soon he was at the right floor and headed to his apartment. Before he could open the door it swung open and Jun appeared with their parents behind her.   
  
Davis where have you been?!?! We've been waiting forever! Jun was furious at her little brother for making them be so late.  
  
Sweetie we told you to be home at four and it's already five now. said their mom a little mad at her only son.  
  
We better hurry. We don't want the exchange student to wait any longer. replied their dad already heading to the elevator.   
  
Sorry, I got a detention and had to stay after. Davis responded looking at his sneakers waiting for Jun's reply.  
  
You didn't brake another window did you? his sister questioned glaring at him.  
  
Well. . . I ah. . . sorta. . .   
  
We don't have time for this let's go! their mom pushed them into the elevator without any hassle. Shortly after they piled into the car and headed to the airport. The family didn't speak for the rest of the ride. Davis gazed out the window at the busy streets of Odiba. Rain started to drip from the sky and land on the windows of the car. _I wonder what she's gonna be like? I mean I emailed her a few times but it's not same like in person. Will she like me or think I'm too annoying? I hope not I don't need more people to think that of me. _A few minutes passed as the car pulled up in front of the main doors of the airport.  
  
You guys go inside and try to find her while I park the car. said Mr. Moytomia as the climbed out of the vehicle.  
  
Okay but don't take too long. replied Mrs. Moytomia.   
The group walked inside and tried to find the plane she was on. After searching for ten minutes Jun found it and the looked for the girl.   
  
Davis do you know what Kami looks like? asked Jun as she scanned the crowd.  
  
Um, I think she said she was a brunette and has blue eyes. he replied also looking for her.  
  
Oh that helps and how many people look like that? yelled Jun glaring at him again.  
  
Hey you're the one who asked. another fight was about to erupt between the siblings when a figure walked up to them.  
  
Excuse me but are you the Moytomia family? (A/N- is that how you spell it?)   
  
Oh, yes of course and I'm Ms. Moytomia and this is my son Davis, and my daughter Jun. You must be Kami right? questioned Mrs. Moytomia.   
  
Yup that's me! she smiled and shook their hands, It's a pleasure to meet all of you.  
  
Same goes here. replied Davis. He looked her over, she was beautiful and way better looking than Kari. _I guess this won't be so bad after all_ he thought.  
  
My husband should be here soon. He had to find a parking space. So how was your flight? questioned Ms. Moytomia.   
  
It was so tiring plus there was nothing to do. Kami yawned and stretched her arms.  
  
Well as soon as my dad gets here we can go home. replied Davis grinning.   
  
That sounds good but can I go find my luggage?   
  
I'm so sorry. I should of thought of that earlier. Mrs. Moytomia replied looking for baggage claim, Does anyone know where baggage claim is?  
  
It's over there. answered Mr. Moytomia from behind startling his wife.   
  
Oh, there you are! This is Kami. Mrs. Moytomia gestured to the brunette next to her, Kami this is my husband.  
  
It's nice to meet you sir. Kami shook her hand and gave a warm smile.  
  
The pleasure is all mine. he replied grinning also, Let's go home so you can settle in and unpack.  
  
After they got Kami's luggage, they searched for the car for over an hour, since Mr. Moytomia forgot where he parked. They climbed in and excited the parking lot asking the new member of the family thousands of questions.   
  
So Kami you're from New York City right? Jun inquired drying her hair from the rain.   
  
Yup that's right. I lived there since I was two. she replied giggling at the mass of wetness on Jun's head.  
  
So what do you do for fun, like play sports or something. the holder of courage asked taking off his wet goggles.  
  
Well there's sooooo much to do in NYC! It's always busy and it's never dull. I usually hang out with my buddies, go to the movies, play tennis or basketball, draw, and I love shopping! she exclaimed, Davis just rolled his eyes, _Oh great another shop alcoholic just what I need _he thought_.   
  
_Are you serious?! I love shopping!! We'll have to go on a shopping spree this weekend!! cried Jun who was grinning from ear to ear with excitement.  
  
Well duh! Who doesn't? Really it's so much fun trying on clothes and checking out the cute guys. giggled Kami.  
  
Well Davis hates it unless his friend _Kari _brings him. laughed Jun giving away Davis' obvious crush's name. He was fuming now, he couldn't believe his so called sister told Kami!  
  
Ooooohh a secret crush? Am I gonna meet this girl? Kami was laughing her head off at the blushing teen sitting next to her.  
  
It's NOT funny! Jun you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!  
  
Sorry, but it's not like anyone doesn't know. It's soooo obvious! Jun was in tears now, she never saw her brother this embarrassed.  
  
Can we just drop it? Davis cheeks were returning to his normal color but his eyes still held the anger and embarrassment.  
  
Fine whatever you say lil' bro. Jun whipped the tears from her eyes and tried to settle down.   
  
So Davis what kinda stuff do you do for fun besides not shopping. Kami sensed he wanted her to forget about the crush so she changed the subject.  
  
I like playing soccer, eating, playing video games, and sleeping. he sighed mentally thanking Kami for the subject change.  
  
You sound like all the other normal guys in my school. she laughed picturing all her guy friends. _Ya right! Too bad she doesn't know about the Digital World or Demeveemon _Davis thought.   
  
What guy isn't like that? Really they think only of themselves or hott girls. sneered Jun.   
  
That's not true! Not all guys are like that! Not me at least. cried the goggle head.  
  
Suuuure whatever you say bro. Jun gave him a cocky smile and whispered something to Kami. A giggle escaped from her and she murmured a reply to her new friend.   
  
What you can't say it to my face? the poor boy was getting irritated with the girls and just ignored them for the rest of the way home.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N- so do ya like??? i bet ya can't wait till Inuyasha and the gang join in huh? well ur gonna have to wait. . . j/k i'll get the next chapter up asap. anywhoo pleeeesee review so u can give me ur comments thankies!!  
  



	2. Part Of The Family

A/N-i don't own Inuyasha or Digimon. . . sadly but true. but i do own my character Kami and the new appearance of Davis in upcoming chapters. just to tell ya i like the movies i mention and the actors so i want NO rants about it kay? i hope u enjoy and please R&R! ^_^   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A CHANGE IN DESTINY  
by: InuAngel82**  
  
  
**Chapter 2  
Part Of The Family  
  
  
  
A steady beat was humming from the other side of the Moytomia residents. Kami was playing her CD player rather loud and poor Davis could hear it from the living room. _That girl is already driving me crazy! Why does she have to play her music so loud? It's giving me a headache. _Davis was complaining to himself as he tried to watch some American show on tv but the annoying rumble was making him lose his concentration.  
  
Grrrrrr! I give up, I can't listen to this anymore! the goggle head through up his arms in frustration and stomped his way to Kami's room.  
  
Meanwhile Kami was dancing around her new room putting up random posters, pictures, and putting clothes away. She finished tapping a poster up of her favorite actor, Orlando Bloom, when she heard someone banging on her door and yelling random curse words.  
  
Open the door and turn the freaking music down!! she opened the door to find a very pissed off Davis glaring at her.  
  
Oops, is it too loud? she ran over to her stereo and turned it down.   
  
Just a little. he replied still angry at her.  
  
Sorry, I'm just used to playing it loud. she replied giving him an innocent smile.  
  
Whatever just don't do it again, he looked around her bedroom and realized she was pretty much done unpacking,"Who are the posters of?  
  
Oh well some are random actors I like, bands, and some movies. she replied pointing to them.  
  
Well I never heard of any of them. Who's Orlando Bloom or Jimmy Eat World? What's Austin Powers or how about Zoolander? millions of questions escaped from the boy's mouth.   
  
I already told you, they're my favorite actors, movies, and bands. she sighed and started to put up a picture of another celebrity, If you want we can watch a bunch of my movies that I brought with me.  
  
I guess so, but they better not be some kinda chick flick.   
  
Chick flick? Na, I like comedies and action movies. she snorted as she taped the last corner of the picture.  
  
Good. I don't think I could stand watching one of those. the digidestined replied looking at the American celebrity.  
  
Kami your uniform is here. Come and try it on. called Mrs. Moytomia poking her head in the room with the clothes in her hand.  
  
Ohhh I forgot about the whole uniform thing. sighing she took the clothes from her,You gonna leave or are you waiting for a show?   
  
Wha? Sorry about that. the young goggle boy turned crimson while running to the door and closing it behind him.  
  
she laughed while she pulled her jeans and shirt off and slipped the green uniform on, You gotta be kidding me! I'm NOT wearing this!   
  
Why? What's wrong dear? the concerned mother rushed into the room looking at her questionably.  
  
This skirt is waaay too small! Plus I look like one of those stupid preps! she huffed folding her arms.  
  
You look fine. You know everyone else is wearing them. Mrs. Moytomia tried to settle the girls nerves.  
  
Looks good to me. It could be a hair shorter though. whistled Davis leaning against the door frame giving her the look over.  
  
screeched Mrs. Moytomia at her son's antics.  
  
You're gonna regret that. threatened Kami holding up a fist.  
  
That's pretty good coming from a girl in a mini-skirt.   
  
That's it goggle head! she launched herself at him but was stopped midair with a displeased women glaring at her.  
  
Now stop fighting like a bunch of animals. Kami get changed and go help Davis pick up the pizzas we ordered for dinner. she ordered leaving the room in a huff pulling her son with her.  
  
Kami quickly changed and finished putting her stuff in the closet. She hurried out the door to see Davis waiting in the living room.   
  
Come on let's go. he motioned her to follow and grabbed the money that was on the kitchen counter on the way out. It was pretty much silent as they walked down the street. Keeping to herself, Kami took in the sights while trailing the speedy soccer player from behind. People crowed the busy streets of Japan. The American was bumped and pushed every which way while trying to catch a glimpse of the spikey haired kid.   
  
Hey Davis! Wait up! she hollered over the busy city life.  
  
Davis stopped and turned around seeing the girl trying to catch up.  
  
What's wrong with you? the tired girl stopped dead in her tracks a few feet away from him panting like she was running from a fire.  
  
You were going too fast! I couldn't keep up with you! she gasped in between breathes.  
  
Sorry I guess you're not use to the big crowds. Davis cheeks turned a slight red from embarrassment.  
  
Obviously, what did you think I was doing?   
  
I don't know. Come on let's get the food before it's too late. he replied grabbing her hand and darted down the street and turned into the pizza place.  
  
Jeeze this place is packed and it's only Wednesday! Kami whined as she glanced around the restaurant.  
  
This place is always busy. It's like _the_ hangout for teenagers. laughing Davis got into line with Kami right next to him.   
  
Five minutes later they got up to the register. We ordered two pizzas before we got here. Davis stated waiting for the cashier to answer.  
  
Name please. she replied snapping her minty gum.  
  
  
  
Yeah your order is running a little long. It'll take about ten more minutes, go sit in a booth and we'll call you. Davis and Kami pushed their way through the crowd and found a table near the back.  
  
Wow, that was exciting. Kami said sarcastically.  
  
You wanna do it again?   
  
No, no I was only kidding! shaking her head Kami glanced around the room, So, do you and your friends hang out here?  
  
Ya sometimes, when we're not busy with school stuff. he replied covering up the Digiworld stuff.  
  
Do we really get that much homework? Kami questioned drumming her nails on the table.   
  
Sometimes, but we each do after school activities, like soccer, basketball, or computer club. Davis glanced around to see if the fellow Digidestined were here.   
  
Hey Davis! I didn't see you come in! shouted a voice from across the room. _Yup. They're here._ Davis sighed mentally.  
  
Ya, were you hiding from us? asked a girl with short brown hair.  
  
Did you forget about meeting us here for dinner? queried a blonde hair boy wearing a hat.  
  
Sorry guys. I had to go pick up the foreign exchange student with my folks. he replied pointing to Kami.   
  
I think I remember you saying something about it. Hi my name is Tai and this is my little sister Kari and our friend TK. smile Tai pointing to the people standing next to him.  
  
It's nice to meet you. Kari smiled sweetly.  
  
Are you starting school tomorrow? TK asked sitting down next to her while the others sat down next to Davis.   
  
It's a pleasure to meet you guys. And yes I'm starting school tomorrow, unfortunately. Kami started smiling but it ended with a frown.  
  
Hey it's not that bad. At least you'll know us and you won't be a complete loner. Tai said trying to brighten her spirits.  
  
Thanks that's comforting. she replied sarcastically.  
  
No problem anytime. he shot back with a goofy grin.  
  
Oh, please. Kami mumbled under her breath.  
  
Just ignore him. He thinks he has a way with ladies. whispered Kari letting a giggle escape her lips.  
  
Hey I heard that!!! shouted Tai getting everyone's attention in the restaurant.  
  
Good going now the whole place is staring at us. TK said glaring at Tai.  
  
Why don't you people mind you're own bee's wax!? Now turn around and go back to what you were doing!! Kami yelled at the people who turned around like nothing happened, That's better!  
  
Wow you have quite a mouth. laughed TK.  
  
Sorry, I can't help it. blushed the blue eyed girl.  
  
It's okay. You'll fit right in. Davis let out one of his famous grins.  
  
Is that a good thing or a bad thing? she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Depends if you want to be like Davis or not. answered Kari.  
  
And what's that supposed to mean? Davis yelled getting a few glances from around the room.  
  
She's saying you got a big mouth. Tai said answering his questioned.  
  
You shouldn't be talking. You were the one who got the whole place's attention. said Kami giving him a look of disapproval.  
  
Aww come on it was only a joke. the original goggle said giving her an innocent look.  
  
Doesn't matter, you shou-  
  
Moytomia your pizza is ready! called a voice over the intercom.  
  
That's us we should get going. Bye guys! Davis got up from the table and went to get the food.  
  
Yeah, see ya. waved Kami following him.  
  
You Moytomia? asked the cashier. Davis nodded and was handed the food while he handed her the money. The two walked out each holding a pizza.  
  
Your friends seem nice. rambled Kami shuffling her feet.  
  
Mmmm they're ok. . . he trailed off as he glanced at the sky.  
  
What do you mean ok? she questioned looking at him in the eye.  
  
Well. . . um . . . you know they have their quarks just like everyone else. he mumbled all most to himself.  
  
Yeah, I guess you're right. she said looking at her sneakers. They walked home talking about random subjects such as sports, the upcoming school day, and movies. They're stomachs growled with each whiff of pizza they were carrying. After a short distance Davis and Kami arrived at the Moytomia residents. As soon as they opened the apartment's door an ambush of hungry people yanked the cardboard boxes and headed to the table in one swoop. Still dazed the two walked slowly behind them shutting the door with them.   
  
What took you guys so long? I'm starving! grumbled Jun as she bite into her meal.  
  
It was packed like it normally is, plus I saw some of my friends there. replied Davis taking a piece before it disappeared.  
  
I hoped you introduced them to Kami. So she knows someone beside you at school. replied Mrs. Moytomia eating her pizza as well.  
  
Don't worry, he introduced them. I fell a little better knowing more people here. Kami reassured her with a smile.  
  
See! I'm not rude ya know!   
  
Davis, don't talk back to your mother. said Mr. Moytomia giving him a look,Besides it's rude. He laughed at his son's scowl and the look on his face.  
  
So what friends of his did you meet. Jun asked curious as ever.  
  
Humm. . .what were their names again? Oh ya, Tai, Kari, and TK.   
  
I've met them before, they seem nice.   
  
Yeah, they were pretty nice. Kami replied remembering the conversation with them. She finished off her pizza and headed toward the kitchen to clean the dishes.  
  
Oh honey, you don't have to do that. replied Mrs. Moytomia taking the dishes from her hands, Why don't you go relax and watch some tv. You had a long trip, you can do the dishes another day.  
  
Um would it be ok if I could take a shower?, she asked rubbing the back of her head.  
  
Yes of course, just make sure you don't take long. Davis and Jun have to take one too. Don't forget there's school tomorrow. Mrs. Moytomia disappeared into the kitchen with everyone's plates piled in her hands. Kami walked into her bedroom to grab some pj's. After a few minutes the brown haired teen stepped out of the bathroom steam flowing into the hallway. Davis heard the door open and rushed out of his room before Jun did.  
  
About time! I hope there's still- he demanded but stopped mid-sentance and started laughing hysterically.  
  
What? What's so funny, Mr. Goggle Head? Kami looked at him with her hands on her hips.  
  
Nice hat! he managed to get out between gasps for air.  
  
she glanced up and forgot she still had her hair rapped in a towel. She blushed and was about to say her comeback when the door slammed behind her. Jun managed to sneak in when no one was paying attention.  
  
Jun! No fair! I was here first! yelled Davis through the door pounding on it with his fists.  
  
Losers weepers! yelled back the older sister.  
  
You're gonna get it when you come out! You hear me? growled the young Digidestined.   
  
was the only sound from the bathroom before the shower was turned on blocking out all possible noise.  
  
Too bad. You should of went in instead of laughing at me. Kami said walking into her room.  
  
Eventually Davis made it into the shower but was blasted by ice cold water instead of warm water like he demanded. A scream was heard throughout the house hold only disturbing Kami. The shower incident was an everyday routine in the Moytomias'. After a few hours of Davis shouting at Jun, the house seemed to quite down and poor Kami could finally relax. _School. I know the whole program is about school and learning different cultures. But do I have to go so soon? I just got here, I think I deserve a little relaxation. I don't get enough of it at home with two older sisters always yelling at me_. _Man, Davis has it easy with just one sibling._ Kami thought as she was lying on her bed flipping through a magazine. It was around ten o'clock, she was about to turn in when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
Who is it?   
  
It's me, Davis. came a muffled answer from the door.  
  
I guess you can come in. she laughed tossing her magazine on the night stand.   
  
I was just wondering how you were feeling. Davis asked while entering the room.  
  
What do you mean? she had a puzzled look on her face. _What is he getting at? _Kami wondered.  
  
Well. . . tomorrow is your first day at a new school. I mean I would be a little nervous and all. . . he rambled blushing slightly.  
  
Yeah I guess. But you'll be there and that makes me feel a little better. she replied smiling.  
  
I guess you're right. Well it's getting late, see you in the morning. Goodnight. Davis smiled back as he left shutting the door behind him.  
  
with that Kami climbed into bed and fell asleep.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N- you like? it could of been a little longer but i wanted to get on with it. i know the inu group isn't here yet but i'm waiting for the right moment trust me it'll be good! ya know reviews would speed up the process!


	3. I’M LATE!

A/N- don't own Inuyasha or Digimon but only Kami. fyi- Davis and the rest of the new group are freshmen except for Cody, he's still in middle school and Tai and the others are juniors except for Joe, he's a senior. now enjoy!  
  
A CHANGE IN DESTINY  
by: InuAngel82  
  
Chapter 3  
I'M LATE!!  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!**  
CRAP! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! screamed the American as she glanced at her alarm clock,It's 7:30! Kami scurried through her room getting changed, grabbing her bag, and stormed out. She ran into the kitchen and gulped down a glass of orange juice.   
  
Kami dear, why are you in such a hurry? asked Mr. Moytomia.  
  
What do you mean? School starts at 8:00, doesn't it? she asked glancing down at her watch.  
  
Try 8:30. he laughed while sipping his coffee.  
  
You're kidding me! No one told me! the poor girl collapsed in a chair next to Mr. Moytomia.  
  
I could of sworn Davis or Jun told you or was I supposed to tell you? pondered Mr. Moytomia while scratching his chin.  
  
Thanks for the late info. she mumbled. Kami glanced around the table and notice some bowls and a box of cereal. So she poured herself some just as Davis and Jun walked in still rubbing the sleep from their eyes.  
  
Wow I didn't know you got up this early, Kami? yawned Jun as she took a seat at the table.  
  
I didn't mean too. I got up early thinking classes started at 8:00. she replied munching on her breakfast.  
  
No one told you they started at 8:30? Davis asked getting himself something to eat.  
  
Yeah, your Dad just told me. she said glancing over at him as he read the newspaper.  
  
Our poor Father can be a bit forgetful sometimes. Now I know where Davis gets it! she replied pouring herself some cereal.  
  
Aww man not Coco-Puffs again! complained Davis looking down at his bowl of chocolate chunks.  
  
If you hate it so much then you can grocery shopping next time with your mother. responded Mr. Moytomia.  
  
I think I'll pass. I don't wanna spend three hours in the grocery store. he murmured taking a bite of his breakfast.   
  
Mrs. Moytomia walked in as everyone was still eating,Shouldn't the rest of you already be dressed for school? she demanded with her hands on her hips.  
  
Mom, can't it wait till Davis and I are done? whined Jun giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
Nope, the both of you march to your room and change. You're gonna be late. the siblings shuffled their way to their rooms mumbling how hungry they were,At least I know at least one of you is always prepared. smiled Mrs. Moytomia.  
  
Don't be too sure. Kami thought school started a half an hour earlier. replied Mr. Moytomia giving his wife a peck on the cheek.  
  
Well that's a good habit to keep up with. complimented Mrs. Moytomia with a soft smile.  
  
I rather be late and get more sleep. Kami mumbled as she finished the rest of her cereal. She placed her bowl in the sink and went to go grab her bag.  
  
Davis, Jun hurry up! You're gonna be late!! shouted Mr. Moytomia over the newspaper.  
  
We're coming! Davis hollered back while grabbing the rest of his school stuff.  
  
About time! You don't want me to be late on my first day do you? asked Kami as the three of them exited the apartment.  
  
Well Davis is always late for the first day of school. Jun replied slinging her book bag over her shoulders.  
  
Look who's talking. her brother mumbled in reply.  
  
Hey I heard that! Davis glared at his sister as they walked over to her car.  
  
Wow! Cool car, Jun! exclaimed Kami running over to it and climbing into the back.  
  
Thanks, I bought it myself with the money I saved from my job. she informed Kami starting the car.  
  
How long did it take? Davis grinned knowing it took her over two years to accomplish it.  
  
Just a couple of months.   
  
Yeah right! How bout two years!! he exclaimed waving his arms around.  
  
Whoa that sucked! I think I would of just gave up! Kami told them surprised that she kept going.  
  
Yeah, well I don't give up that easily without a fight. she through a fist up in the air making her seem tougher.  
  
You can say that again. You still went after Matt even after you found out her hooked up with Sora. retorted Davis rolling his eyes.  
  
Just because he was with someone didn't mean he wouldn't go out with me. Jun said placing a few strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
You sound like you're in denial. Forget about him there are plenty of fish in the sea. Kami reassured her placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Don't worry I did and found someone even better. Jun flashed her pearly whites and giggled to herself.  
  
Due tell! the other girl exclaimed from the back seat.  
  
Well I meet him a few years ago when he dropped Davis off at home one day. He's tall, handsome, and has gorgeous eyes. Jun described him to Kami as she drove to school.  
  
You mean Joe's older brother, (place name here if anyone knows his name email me!!) ? the goggle head asked glancing over at his sister.  
  
Yup! He even asked me out later on and of course I said yes! Jun's smile grew even wider then before.  
  
Hey! You never told me that! Davis blurted out annoyed the his own sister never told him she had a boyfriend.  
  
That's because you can't keep a secret. Joe is the only other person beside you two that know and I wanna keep it that way, got it? warned Jun fixing her gaze on the road ahead of them.  
  
So are we almost there yet? Kami complained from the back seat growing tired already.  
  
Almost just a few more minutes. Davis answered glancing back at his new friend.  
  
I have another question. came her voice from the back again.  
  
What is it now? groaned the gel boy jr.  
  
Ummm where do I go when I get there? Do I follow Davis around or do I like go to the office or something?   
  
You have to go to the office first, just follow me I'll show you where it is. he replied.  
  
You don't mind? Kami questioned looking at the back of Davis' head.  
  
If it gets him out of class, then I don't think so. Jun said as she drove into the school's parking lot.   
  
Of course I don't mind and no I don't care about getting out of class. he replied shooting a glare at his sister.  
  
Not even a little? Jun wondered.  
  
Okay maybe a little. Davis replied as his face turned red from embarrassment.  
  
Thought so! Jun said while turning the car off and getting out. The other two climbed out as well and grabbed their bags.   
  
We're here! exclaimed Davis, It's not as great as it looks.  
  
Just because you get in trouble all the time doesn't mean everyone hates school. Jun rolled her eyes and glanced a Kami.  
  
What school in the world is so great anyways? Kami said rolling her eyes as well.  
  
That's for sure. Davis nodded and Jun did as well. Well come on let's go. Davis grabbed Kami's wrist and headed to the building.  
  
I'll see you guys later. Jun waved and walked toward a group of friends.  
  
As Kami and Davis walked out of the parking lot students began flocking into the school. Most students were heading inside already, other students loitered outside gossiping about recent events. Kami glimpsed around the school looking at all her fellow students wondering if she'll make friends with any of them. Still in tow by Davis, they walked into the school. The halls were filled with teenagers and teachers hurrying to get ready for class.   
  
So where's the office, Davis? Kami questioned still looking around the school.  
  
Just down the hall. You can get your schedule for all you're classes there. Davis said giving a quick look behind to see if Kami is keeping up. Well here we are. Davis pushed the glass door opened and stepped in with Kami right at his heels.  
  
Excuse me but I have a new student with me. Davis said politely to the receptionist.  
  
Oh you must be Kami! Welcome to Odiba High! she said cheerily with a bright smile. Her attitude scared the two, nobody so be this cheery this early in the morning.   
  
Yes that's me. Could I please have my schedule. Kami asked in a polite manner as well.   
  
Oh yes yes yes! I almost completely forgot! she reached inside a folder and pulled out some papers, Here it is and a map for you too! In case you get lost! the secretary said as she handed them to Kami.   
  
Thank you very much. Kami said as she gave her classes an overlook.   
  
My pleasure! smiled the over happy secretary. Davis and Kami walked out and looked at her schedule together.  
  
Well we have a few classes together, lunch, and homeroom. he stated looking up at the paper.   
  
Thank God. I won't be all by by myself. she sighed, That woman was way too peppy this early.  
  
Well at least she stays happy unlike the principal.   
  
Hopefully I won't end up there, she replied, Well we should be getting to homeroom.  
  
We're only a few minutes late. Come on follow me. Davis gestured with his hand to the left hallway.  
  
Let's go. Kami smiled and started walking beside him. _I guess this new school won't be so bad after all. _   
  
The pair continued to walk down the hall until Davis stopped in front of a door and turned the knob slowly. Directly behind the door was an extremely pissed off homeroom teacher.  
  
Mr. Moytomia! It's about time you showed up! You've been late three times this week and what's your excuse this time?  
  
Um, you see I was helping the new exchange student that's staying with me. Davis mumbled rubbing his hand behind his head. The teacher glanced behind Davis at a nervous girl looking at Davis.   
  
So you must be Miss Katherine Carlton. Welcome, my name is Mr. Yoshino. Due come in! Mr. Yoshino lead Kami in the classroom with Davis behind her. Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the students. the teacher offered smiling down at her while Davis took his seat next to Kari.  
  
Um. . . well you can call me Kami, all my friends do. she glanced around the room nervously, I ah . . . like to listen to music, watch movies, and ah play basketball. Oh and I like shopping too. she laughed still uneasy standing in front of the class.  
  
Seems like you sound like every other high school girl. Now let's find a seat for you. Mr. Yoshino took a good look around the room and spotted an empty seat behind TK. There's one! Go sit behind the boy with the blonde hair. Kami nodded and walked past Davis and then TK then sat down in her seat. You may all talking quietly until the bell rings. mr. Yoshino announced as he took a seat at his desk.   
  
Don't worry about Mr. Yoshino he's a nice guy but he has a bad temper. TK said giving her a reassuring smile.   
  
You're TK right? she asked tilting her head a little.  
  
So you remembered my name? this made him smile even more. _How it Davis friends with this guy? All he does is smile like a goof ball. _Kami thought.  
  
What about me? Do you remember my name? asked a girl diagonally from TK.  
  
Yeah, you're Davis' friend Kari. Kami said looking over at her.  
  
You're right! I bet you remember my brother Tai too? Kari laughed remembering their time at the pizza place.  
  
Who could forget he tried hitting on me. Kami laughed as well. Then it hit her. _This is Kari?!?! The girl Davis likes?? She must be, she's so pretty and nice too! I'll have to ask why he likes her so much.  
  
_A loud noise suddenly started ringing in Kami's ears bringing her back to reality. Students there's the ball. You're all dismissed! hollered Mr. Yoshino over the annoying buzzing sound.  
  
Kami what's your first class again? Davis asked looking back at her.  
  
Kami gazed at her agenda, I have English first and then Math.   
  
You have first period with me and Kari. Davis said grinning that they shared first period together.  
  
Then you have Math with me. TK said smiling as well.   
  
Well that's a relief. I hate being a lone in class. Kami felt some of the nervous fluttering in her stomach begin to stop and she started to feel more confident.  
  
Come on Kagome! Move it dammit!! We're late as it is!! yelled an angry half-demon his ears twitching in annoyance.  
  
Hang on Inuyasha! Just a few more things! yelled back an dark haired girl as she packed some books into an overly large bag.  
  
Why the hell do you need those books anyways, Kagome? We're fighting demons not reading! Inuyasha asked as he folded his arms over his chest and started tapping his bare foot.  
  
So I can study when we have a break from the shard hunting, that's why. I need to keep up with my school work, I'm already falling behind as it is. she sighed, Inuyasha's temper always did wear her out. _  
_  
Well I'm not lugging that thing around, you're on your this time.  
  
Yeah, yeah I know. Kagome rolled her eyes and started heading down stairs.   
  
Oh Kagome, you and your dog-friend are leaving already? Mrs. Higurashi asked looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Yes Mom, Inuyasha and I have some things to take care of. I'll see you in a few weeks. Kagome replied giving her mom a kiss on the cheek and then walked out the door. Inuyasha grunted his goodbye and followed after her.   
To bad they can't stop arguing or they would make a cute couple. Kagome's mom sighed and continued cleaning her house.  
  
Kagome! Inuyasha! You guys leaving already? shouted Kagome's little brother Souta as he ran up to them.  
  
Yeah, we have some things to take care of, so I'll see you later. she bent down and gave her brother a hug then went to the well.  
  
See ya later, squirt. Inuyasha ruffled his hair and continued walking.  
  
Bye guys! Good luck! Souta waved bye and went on kicking his soccer ball in the air. Kagome glanced back as she opened the doors to the well and smiled at her brother. _He's so cute sometimes. Thank God I love him. _she thought and walked down the steps.  
  
You ready? Inuyasha asked in his gruff manner as usual.   
  
It's now or never. Let's go. Kagome grabbed his hand and then jumped down to the sacred well to the past.  
  
TBC. . .**


End file.
